


Lucky

by SpaceKase



Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, College AU, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKase/pseuds/SpaceKase
Summary: Imagine Sal's surprise when three people tell them they're in love with him.Or: the College AU where Sal is dating Larry, Ash, and Travis all at the same time.Written for Kinktober 2020.Day 17:Three (or more) some| Master/slave | Titfucking
Relationships: Ashley Campbell/Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps/Larry Johnson
Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955086
Kudos: 15
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Kink I went with for Day 17 was Three (or more) Some. I ship Sal with three different characters, as you can see elsewhere in my library of bad fanfic, so I guess this was the natural culmination of that.

Sal was surrounded on all sides. 

His hands desperately clutched Ash's hips as he ran his tongue along her quivering wet cunt. She groaned as her pale thighs clenched around his head; her hand was in his bangs, giving the occasional pull, adding pain to the pleasure. 

Larry was behind him. His hands were firm on his hips, keeping his cheeks spread as he roughly thrust into him. Each thrust, each slap of skin against skin, stroked something inside him; each one of Larry's grunts, groans, or curses went straight between his legs.

Travis was beneath him. One of his hands clutched Sal's hip; the other stroked his own cock. His lips matched Larry's pace, sucking with each thrust, running his tongue over the sensitive cut tip. 

Sal forgot whose idea this was. Probably Ash's. It had all started with Larry, his new college roommate. They'd become thicker than thieves almost immediately after moving in together. Then Larry had introduced him to an old friend and flame, Ash, who Sal had become infatuated with at first sight. Travis was the one who'd taken the longest to come around; Sal had thought the guy hated him, all up until they were assigned to the same partner project in Biology. Sal was the first one Travis came out to. 

Sal kept seeing things here and there; a hand left on top of his slightly longer than it needed to be, a long look into his eyes, a hand brushing a lock of his mid-back blue hair behind his ear. Sal was certain he was imagining things; after all, who would ever fall in love with someone whose face looked like his?

Imagine his surprise when the three of them sat at his table during one fateful lunch time and, one after another, admitted that they all liked him. 

At first he'd thought it was a cruel prank. Classmates from the past would often ask him out as a joke, often unable to keep a straight face as they asked him to a movie or a dance or whatever was going on at the time. 

It had taken a lot of convincing on their part to assure him that that wasn't the case. 

So now here he was, in the middle of an orgy, being taken care of by not one, not two, but three very attractive people. As they used his body, they also held him, stroked his hair and his hips and his thighs. Travis couldn't speak, but he stroked reassuring circles in the soft flesh of Sal's skin. Larry held tight to him, keeping him grounded and in the moment. Ash trembled all around him; she whimpered her love for him as she came on his tongue. 

They didn't stop, even after that. Even after he climaxed into Travis's mouth; Larry just kept thrusting and Travis just kept sucking and licking. Like none of them wanted this moment to end.

Like none of them wanted to stop showing their lust, their love, for him. 

He wasn't even aware that he'd started tearing up until Ash pushed his face away from her. "Sal?" Her green eyes were sparkling with concern. "Sal...guys, he's crying."

That brought the whole thing to a crashing halt. It didn't matter that Sal tried to convince them all that he was fine, really, just a little overwhelmed; Ash and Travis pulled him to the bed, wrapping him up in their arms, murmuring sweet nothings to him. Larry left for a moment to get a large, fluffy blanket. The four of them cuddled beneath it, just holding each other.

 _How did I get so lucky?_ was Sal's last thought before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
